Love Me With Fire
by Ezzaria26
Summary: With their new debut concert as a couple, no longer to be two seperate idols, Mitsuki and Takuto are performing their concert with the theme 'Turn Up The Heat.' But one of them has an idea in mind, to prove how much they love the other. MitsuTaku fluff!


**Hey, this is Ezzy-chan! I am here to give you the gift of… bum bum bum… Takuto and Mitsuki romance! There aren't many out there, and unfortunately this will just have to be a oneshot for now, since it's late. I hope to write a longer fic, but I've already got two that I haven't updated in forever and it makes me feel guilty. So yeah. If you like this fic, you should check my other one, which has three chapters so far. It's called Ways to Say You're Pregnant.**

**Anyway, I don't own Full Moon. How horrible, yes. There would've been more romance had I gotten my way. Maybe I love romance too much… Also, I don't know many Japanese songs, and I'm not so skilled at song writing, so if you wonder what Takuto sings, it's Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban I'm pretty sure. It's an adorable song. I don't own that either, so I can't really put much of the lyrics in here. You'll have to look it up. Sorry.**

**I did write that last part of Break Down... sorry if it sucks.**

_Italicized Words = Mitsuki's diary_

**Bold Words = Sung Words**

Normal words = The Actual Story

_Dear Diary,_

_Takuto. Tonight he was more amazing than ever before. If you could've seen his eyes, no one could have ever doubted what he said… what he sang… or what he did. There was a fire burning beneath those sad, often angry blue eyes. It was a fire that warmed me, and it was a fire that truly fit the moment and the theme of the even that was about to occur._

Two figures were backstage, holding each other's hands. All they did was stare into each other's eyes, forgetting that in about three minutes the announcer would call them under the harsh, blinding spotlights to send their feelings to the audience through melody and rhythm.

One knew that after tonight they would have many more moments together, that they would find their way around the publicity of their debut as a duet, no longer two separate idols.

One hoped that after tonight they would have proof of their eternal love and commitment through one circle of silver.

_Our hearts were both beating fast right before the concert, but it wasn't because we were nervous. No, the songs were forever emblazoned in our minds. We could never forget them. But right there, in that moment, there was electricity, and all we did was look at each other. It was magic without anything happening._

_At the time, that magic made me feel guilty, as if I was betraying Eichi. I couldn't choose between the two of them, even though one was living and one was dead. I should've known the choice had been obvious though, even without that fact staring me in the face... Literally._

"Takuto, Mitsuki. Come on! We've got a show to do!" the electric guitarist reminded them loudly as he plugged in his sleek red guitar.

_I should've known then and there that I didn't need both._

Mitsuki blushed lightly, as did Takuto. Izumi came up behind them, white doggy-eared cap placed on his head. "You two aren't chickening out, are you?" he asked, smug as always.

Takuto was already irritated at Kozue for interrupting their moment. "Don't you have a certain bunny to sweet talk with?" he spat, turning his back to the annoying angel and grabbing his black helmet.

"You're one to talk, but I'll leave you to your concert," Izumi said, sprouting his white, feathery wings and flying away. Takuto scowled, though he didn't turn to face the annoying former shinigami. He would not give Izumi the pleasure of seeing him pissed off... again.

Mitsuki waved good-bye before slipping on her own black helmet and pulling Takuto's over his head, tucking his rats tail beneath it.

"Hey," he gasped, whirling to face her.

She giggled at his shock. "You go to the other side. We do have some songs to sing, you know," she pointed out, pecking him on the lips and walking away.

_Ha. But you'll find out what I mean later. Takuto and I had prepared some themed songs just for this concert some more about being yourself and loving someone by my suggestion, but Takuto wanted spice and passion in all of them just for this specific concert. I wasn't so sure why when he said to do that, but I know now._

_What I didn't know was that we'd be making special entrances. Not that it mattered. Turns out Takuto and I are fairly good at making an entrance on powerful machines._

Mitsuki went over to the large black thing, admiring the ghostly red outline of flames on its shiny exterior. She slipped into her leather jacket and hopped on.

Takuto, on the other side, copied her movements by putting on his leather jacket and mounting his own black one, a mirror copy of hers except for his flames being orange, and both grinned at each other.

"Now, for what you all have been waiting for. It's time to turn up the heat!"

Both roared their precious vehicles' engines to life and raced up the ramps, tearing across the stage before coming to an abrupt stop about five feet in front of one another, right in the center of the platform. The audience was already screaming their approval as flames came to life behind them, only to be extinguished moments later to reveal the rest of the band.

Takuto and Mitsuki removed their helmets and dismounted. Mitsuki had a serene look, as if she was just taking it in stride and elegance. Takuto had a cocky grin, as if he dared anyone else to do better. No one took up his challenge.

_I couldn't believe that Takuto actually got me to go with the idea of entering the stage on a motorcycle!Where he came up with it I'll never know. It was such an adrenaline rush though! Of all the things I thought I'd do in my life… that was not one of them, I'll tell you that. But it was so much fun, to tell you the truth. Even though it was nerve-racking. _

Throwing the helmets to either side, they removed their jackets in sync, and the lights fell upon them. Mitsuki held a microphone in one hand, while the other rested on her hip, which was currently wrapped in just-above-the-knee, faded black shorts. She wore a red tank top, black elbow-length gloves, and black heeled boots that stopped about an inch above her ankle. Her dark brown hair flowed freely to her waist, but was being blown about through the breeze that came with the brisk night, giving her the look of a wild woman.

Takuto had his microphone in his mouth, so his arms could wrap around Mitsuki's waist. He wore baggy shorts that matched hers, tall black boots, shorter black gloves, and an orange button-up that was rolled up to his elbows. The top three buttons of his shirt were left open. Unfortunately there wasn't much you could do with Takuto's hair. Meroko and Izumi could run at him with scissors and hair gel made for spiking hair, but he was insistent.

_I thought the costumes for the concert were great too! Meroko is a designing genius. I hope I remember to tell her that. It was a whole lot of fun to wear, and really comfortable. Though I think she told Takuto to leave the top three buttons undone on purpose… Maybe it was payback, but it was definitely unfair. Just because he wouldn't let her cut his hair... and me, doesn't me I should be the one tortured._

The singing couple got a good grip on their microphones and at the same time shouted, "Get ready! Because this is a once in a life time opportunity!"

The audience already knew that their songs would not normally be like the songs they were about to sing, but that was why this was a special concert, complete with a special edition album that would only be on sale while supplies lasted. So, to support their two favorite singers, they all shouted in response.

"Our first song is Heat!" Takuto yelled, and the guitarist and drummer began with a keyboarder coming in after about four bars. Then the bass softly began to crescendo with its heavy beat, ringing in everyone's ears as Mitsuki slid out of Takuto's protective grasp to stand right in front of her screaming fans.

_I can remember times where I have had fun. But the songs we sang that night we're crazy. If I had ever felt alive, it was right there on stage, singing loudly like a wild child with the love of my life. Takuto may not admit to it either, but he enjoyed himself too. 'It's just for the music,' he'd say. But I know better. That concert was something else all together._

Four songs they sang, and they were finishing up their fifth, one called Break Down. Takuto had especially liked writing this one with Mitsuki, because they both knew exactly how frustrating it was to be held back by your elders. Oshige and Keichii were positive they would get a bunch of the teen population to buy into it. There was no denying it either as the two fired up their fellow music lovers, who were dancing and shouting out words of praise and love confessions. The teenagers were the ones screaming the loudest and dancing the hardest as they watched the two singers pour out that rebellious feeling all young adults and older children sheltered deep in their hearts, a burning fire that fit the concert's theme well.

**"But why do we break down?**

**Why do we never break out?**

**There is no reason to keep silent.**

**Just to explain why we shout.**

**It's like we're screaming out loud.**

**But we never make a sound.**

**It's like we never are the same.**

**The answer can you figure out? **

**Why do we break down? (break down)**

**Why do we break (why do we break) Down?!"**

And with one strong, abrupt chord, the song ended, Mitsuki and Takuto fell to one knee and hung there heads, and the spotlight momentarily turned off.

_I had been thoroughly convinced that the concert was over, that Takuto was going to grab my hand, we would run off stage, and then head home to kiss, watch a movie, and celebrate our success with a band dinner. But Takuto is full of surprises. I knew that from the beginning. I just never did expect what was going to happen._

Mitsuki relaxed, about to depart from the stage she loved so much, when the lights turned back on, softer than before, a silvery color now instead of bright white. Takuto looked over at Mitsuki and sighed into the microphone. "Two years ago, I was reunited with a shy, clumsy, helpless, foolish, naiive person. She loved to sing, but was too easy to trust others. She didn't believe in cruel people, even though I'm sorry to say they exist. That girl was always so positive and so optimistic that it would've made anyone sick," Takuto began. Mitsuki saw he was thinking over his words carefully. He closed his eyes momentarily before looking directly at Mitsuki. "But she was someone I couldn't possibly dream of living without. She still is. All those things I just said about her... all those things aren't true. She's shy and clumsy sure, but she is strong and smart. She knows just what to say to make you smile and know that everything is going to be alright. Okay, she might trust some people she shouldn't, but hey, if she hadn't I wouldn't be with her right now, be in love with her right now. Besides, was it wrong to believe that everyone had a little good in them? No. Being positive actually made people feel better, and she mended my heart in more ways than I think she knows. She sings, and I sing. I sing for my passion for it, but... also because I love her, and that's what she loves most... There are two other things in her life. I know she loves both equally as much, but the thing is that I can't live knowing that she does not love me as much as I love her. So... for her I wrote this song."

_I knew what he meant the moment he mentioned those two things, and as all the upbeat fire from before faded away, a soft acoustic guitar rang out, and a beautiful song began. When his first words rang out clear as crystal through the auditorium, I knew that out of those two things, I could only choose two. And I knew exactly which I was going to choose, because there are many kinds of loves. The first thing I loved in a sibling way. The second thing... that was a whole other story._

Mitsuki watched in awe as the words poured like cool water from his lips, falling over the heads of everyone who witnessed such an event, such a confession of complete and utter love so pure and so sincere that it would make anyone cry tears of joy. The crowd was hushed, watching the scene unfold before them.

Takuto closed his eyes at one part, clutching his free hand into a fist, and then at the end of that chorus he opened his eyes again and gently caressed Mitsuki's cheek before grabbing her hand and finishing the song with the guitar that was beginning to die away.

**"And you're always in my heart.**

**You're always on my mind.**

**And when it all becomes too much**

**You're never far behind**

**And there's no one that comes close to you**

**Could ever take your place**

**Cause only you can love me this way."**

Takuto hummed occasionally as the guitar became even softer.

**"Only you can love me this way."**

And with that the song ended, and Takuto was looking into Mitsuki's large hazel eyes, begging for her to answer his next question the way he wanted her to.

_Oh you should've heard the way he sang. I still like to hear him sing it occasionally. It's beautiful, and his whole mind, heart and soul was placed in it seamlessly. I cannot resist the poetry in his words, the love that is always there. I still can't believe he wrote it for me. Can you believe how nice that was? How sweet, caring and loving? There is no doubt about his feelings towards me. And no longer is there any doubt about mine. Not tonight._

The applause was great, but soft and gentle because there was no way that anyone desired to ruin a song like that, a song sung with such emotion and feeling. No. The atmosphere was romantic, affectionate, loving, and pure, filled with the honest feelings of Kira Takuto. Even Izumi and Meroko were stunned into silence. A tear was beginning at the corner of Meroko's large, right pink eye. Even Mitsuki's grandmother and her maid, Tanaka, were about to start crying, for they had arrived to see Mitsuki and Takuto's debut together, now that her beloved grandmother approved of music. And now the grandmother had no doubt about Takuto. He was going to be good to her for sure.

The applause died away, and Takuto pulled the microphone away from his mouth momentarily. "Of both of those things, Kouyama Mitsuki... I hope you chose in my favor," he pleaded with her before returning the mic to his lips. "Kouyama Mitsuki... Marry me?" The whole audience gasped, watching in anticipation for Mitsuki's answer

_I never would've imagined it. I never saw it coming. It was so magical. The lighting was dim, and you could see the night sky through the glass ceiling, which is more romantic then I would've thought Takuto capable of. The song, the ring, it all seemed like it was coming so fast. But the thing is that it wasn't. We had been dating for two years, and we had known each other for even longer. I knew him when I was little, but when we had met again at age twelve, it wasn't exactly on the best of terms. Me wanting to be a pop singer, him coming to inform me I was going to die in one year and that he would have to take my soul. It feels like so long ago, and I can't seem to get it into my head. I loved him since I was twelve. It was more than shocking when he told me that he had fallen for me when he was still a shinigami. It's so hard to believe, but how could I doubt him? You should've seen his face. There was a fire of love burning in his eyes. And there was sweat. Ha! He was so nervous. I never pointed it out to him though. The one time I even got close to hinting at the fact that he was nervous when he proposed, he blushed deep crimson. It was funny, don't get me wrong, and the desire to have a camera at that moment was great, but I was also a bit worried about how he'd react if I actually pointed out he was sweating. _

_Anyway, it was obvious what my answer would be the moment he asked. I can't believe he ever questioned my answer, even thought for I second I could possibly reject him. Why he was so nervous is beyond me. But... I'm glad he asked._

And his microphone was thrown to the ground as she tackled him, kissing him with all the love she felt for him, all the hope, faith, trust and passion she had felt for him since day one, even if she hadn't noticed it at first. And he returned the kiss while slipping on that precious silver ring with a single sapphire. On the inside was engraved 'To you Mitsuki, I love you with a fire...'

_Thanks for listening diary._

_Mitsuki_

**Okay, that was so fluffy, and way longer than i expected! Hope you loved it though. Sorry if it was out of character or a little confusing. Don't forget to check out Ways To Say You're Pregnant if you did! Please review!**

**Oh, and I might put up a second chapter just for fun if you're interested.**

**Ezzy**


End file.
